The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a semiconductor device including the same.
As technology related to electronic devices has been developed, demand for smaller and higher speed electronic devices has increased, and thus, semiconductor packages included in electronic devices are desired that transmit signals at higher speeds.